


C is for Coquelicot

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Close death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato really should pay more attention to his surroundings. But then again, seeing as what inattention has just landed him, he's not sure if he even wants to pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Coquelicot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! Have a second work in this series to celebrate!

 

            Minato had no idea how this happened. One second he was fighting some Iwa asshole only a few moments after Obito had died, and the next he was flying headfirst through the air. _In retrospect,_ he grumbled mentally, _I probably should have dodged that last attack instead of trying to block it._ He shook his head and prepared for a rather painful collision with the cliff behind him when a flash of fire caught his eye. Blue eyes flickered towards the flame and Minato braced himself for when the Katon jutsu would impact against his skin. It never came.

            Instead he was grabbed midair by the flame and hauled to safety. Minato closed his eyes as they landed on the ground and listened. There was the sound of explosions and a death scream. Then, silence. Footsteps began to walk towards them and the blond couldn't help but tense. “Well,” it was definitely a man, said, “look what we have here. A cute blond.”

            “Oh, come off it, love. It's Namikaze Minato.” Minato felt his heart sink.

            “I know. He's still a cute blond, though.” There was a moment of silence. “You can open your eyes, you know. We're not going to off you.” The Yellow Flash opened his eyes and stared.

            “You...” he spluttered.“Your hair!”

            He was rewarded with laughter. “Isn't it wonderful?” the young man asked. “It's all natural, too.”

            His partner, an Uchiha? – snorted. “I can attest to that.” The maybe Uchiha pulled the flamette into a searing kiss and smirked at him. “Isn't he a beauty? Not that you aren't one yourself, but still.”

            “Ignore him. The name's Kurama. Nakashō Kurama. At least, it was before I got married to this asshole.” Kurama ignored his protesting husband and smirked at Minato. “Anyway, he's –” He was cut off by a searing kiss.

            “I can introduce myself, thank you. I usually go by Reiōji. And yes, I am an Uchiha. Even got the eyes.” The Sharingan flickered into existence, black smoothly melting into red. It was a pinwheel design, intricately complicated and impossible to copy. Kurama laid a hand on Reiōji's arm and the man sighed before deactivating his Kekkai Genkai.

            Minato stared. “How....” he choked out.

            “I'm a bastard child.” Reiōji shrugged, clearly not having a problem with it. “In any case, you're cute. Wanna have sex?” Minato promptly began to blush and splutter up a storm. Eventually he settled with 'I have a girlfriend!' and left it at that.

            Kurama rolled his eyes and pulled his husband to the side where they wouldn't be overheard. “Uchiha Fugaku,” he hissed out. The Uchiha hesitated, seeing that he had irritated his partner a little bit too much.

            “Yes, Naruto?” he asked. “And I thought we weren't going to use our real names here.”

            The former blond rolled his eyes again. “I know, Reiōji. But seriously, don't make Minato-kun die from blushing. That would be a pathetic way to die. Which reminds me....” He turned and called to Minato. “Do you have students here?”

            There was silence. “SHIT! I forgot about them!” The blond leapt to his feet and darted towards where he had last seen them. Kurama and Reiōji glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed. Kurama swallowed hard at the sight of his former teacher, but didn't say anything. Instead he noted that, where there should be three, there was only two.

            “Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't genin teams usually in groups of four?” Reiōji asked. Minato stiffened and he could see Kakashi's mouth becoming a thin line.

            Kurama glanced at his husband and rolled his eyes before making several seals. “Summoning Arts: Tracker,” he muttered, slapping bloody hands onto the ground. There was a puff of smoke before a huge tiger padded out of it.

            _“You called, my lord?”_

            “Heya, Mita. Can you track for me?” He received a nod. “Little kid. Get the scent off of the blond. Only one that's missing.” Mita sniffed the air a few times and, before Minato could protest, took off towards where Obito had 'died' earlier that day. Kurama caught up to him when he was sniffing around a rockfall.

            _“Here,”_ the great tiger rumbled. _“There is someone here. They are still alive, but just barely.”_ Kurama yelped and shoved the tiger out of the way before forming a sizzling crackle of lightening in his hands. It sheared through the rocks like a hot knife through butter and the flame haired male began to shift the other rocks out of the way. He was in the process of moving a particularly large rock when Minato and his team caught up.

            The blond did not look pleased. “What are you doing?”

            Kurama gave him an entirely unimpressed stare. “Rescuing whoever is underneath this.” He shoved another rock out of the way and disintegrated a third. A flicker of seals and a faint wind picked up, just enough to blow the dust out of the way and reveal a bloody hand. “Reiōji,” he barked out, “help me here.”

            The Uchiha rolled his eyes and turned the rock into dust with a solid, chakra enhanced punch. He then moved the final one and watched as his partner carefully began to heal Obito. Green glowed brightly around Kurama's hand as he swiftly knitted back together the broken bones and destroyed muscles. His eyes narrowed. “I can't give him his eye back, but I can create a glass eye for him. Which reminds me, who transferred the thing?”

            The girl stepped forward. “I did.” She was clearly expecting praise.

            “You did a shitty job. I'm having to reseal it.” Her eyes widened, tears instantly forming at the edges. Minato took a step forward.

            “She hasn't been learning for that long.”

            Kurama turned his violet gaze towards Minato. “Oh really? How long has she been practicing then?”

            “A couple of months,” Rin whispered.

            He scowled at her. “My former teammate was able to heal broken ribs in less than a month. By the time three months rolled around, she was shattering boulders with a single flick of her fingers and doing supervised open heart surgery. Not doing it for long is not an excuse. Get better.” He scooped up Obito and pressed the young Uchiha into his sensei's arms. “You should take him back to the village. Reiōji and I will be joining you as soon as we remove this annoyance. He gestured to a small group of Iwa shinobi that had just arrived. Minato looked like he wanted to complain, but didn't when Kurama shoved him forward. He stumbled slightly. “Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.”

            They went.

            It wasn't even an hour when Kurama and Reiōji caught up to them. The two men weren't injured. Hell, they didn't even seem tired. Kurama, catching Kakashi's inquiring expression, smirked. “It was only several Iwa jōnin. They're easy if you know what to do. Long range arrow made out of wind and jolted with electricity. Quick and relatively painless.”

            “Oh,” Rin said and turned her gaze back to Obito. The young Uchiha was still asleep and Kurama smirked.

            They bedded down in a clearing that evening and Reiōji turned his gaze to the Yellow Flash. “My offer is still open,” he purred with a smirk, “a threesome with no strings attached.”

            Minato stared at him for a few moments. “I'll keep it in mind,” the blond eventually said. They didn't speak any more of it and soon the group fell asleep, leaving Kurama to stand guard.

            _Minato would eventually become a permanent part of their threesome when he caught his girlfriend cheating on him with another._


End file.
